1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals are being widely used by users. The portable terminals may include a display panel for displaying an image and a window. Because the display panel is vulnerable to an impact, display defects, such as spots, may occur due to an impact caused when the portable terminal is dropped.